Trials of the Past
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Set between and around 5th Halliwell and Bite Me. Part of Paiges past comes back to haunt her in ways she never imagined. Now she is faced with telling her sisters the truth or losing one of them forever
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

This is set around and between The Fifth Halliwell and Bite me.

**

* * *

**

**Trials of the past.**

Early Summer 1995:

The music blared, as the noise levelled increased. Voices nearly shouting, just to be heard over the loud music that was thumping inside of them. The age of youth where one had no fears of anything in life. Parent's rules were non-existence for the crowd that was gathered. It was their own way of rebelling against the hands of time as the years of school closed around them and behind them. They used this as their last outlet to fight off the eventually birth of adulthood.

The small group gathered outside the house, drinks in hands, as they took off on their own private party. It was what they always did. Making their scheduled appearance at a party before going out on their own.

"Did someone grab that case of beer?" his voice deep and yet playful.  
"No, but I got the vodka." She held it up before them, smiling knowing tonight would be as good as any other. She cast her boyfriend a quick glance, each knowing that during the night they too would lose their friends and they would find themselves at their own private place at the beach.

"I got the case." Another voice called out as they wandered down the road.

They ran across the green grass of Golden Gate Park, seemingly chasing one another but no one really getting the upper hand. One would fall the rest would laugh as the alcohol consumed their bodies and minds.

He held her in his arms, "What say you and I go?" he ran his hand along her arm, as she took another swig from the now near empty bottle of vodka she had been drinking,

"Hey you two knock it off." One spoke as he too cradled his own girlfriend.  
"We were just leaving." He answered with a crooked smile as he pulled his girlfriend to her feet.

--- ----

Having staggered along the grass he stopped.

"Oh this is perfect." He let her go and took off after his prize.  
"Mike what are you doing?" she laughed as she saw him leaning inside the car.  
"Having some fun. Come on, this pompous ass deserves this."  
"So what, you are going to steal Rick's car?"  
"Come on. I'll let you drive." He leaned over and kissed her as the sound of the engine roared.  
As always she melted into his kiss and found herself behind the wheel setting it in gear. "The usual place?"

"Anywhere you wanna go babe. I'm right with you."

"Prue hurry up we'll be late."  
"I'm coming already. Not even sure why I am doing this." Prue added in later under her breath, but it wasn't quiet enough.

Piper walked into the living room, "Because it's Grams birthday and no matter how much you two fight and nearly kill each other you still love her."

"Yeah yeah." Prue grabbed her purse from the chair and started towards the door. "I suppose our baby sister will be making a short and very brief appearance?"  
"Prue don't start, please. Can you two get along for a few hours, for Grams?" Piper looked at her older sister. She was the one in the middle and lately it wasn't just between Prue and Phoebe. Prue and Grams have been going at each other more then ever lately. All because Grams wouldn't let her go away to university like Prue had planned. "Look she is just going through a stage. You did. Cut her some slack."  
"OK. I will. For Grams, and you."  
"Thank you." Piper got out the vehicle and walked up the steps beside her sister. Hoping that today wouldn't become another famous Halliwell battle of wills.

---

Prue made her way through the friends in the Manor towards Piper.  
"So whose the guy that Phoebe can't keep her hands off of?" she cast her glance to her youngest sister in the corner.  
"I think it's Kevin. Prue don't you dare start anything." Piper glared at her sister hoping to get the message across. "Not today."

Prue looked at Piper and held her hands up in defeat. Piper looked over at Phoebe before making her way through the crowd towards the kitchen.

"Piper darling, stop fussing and enjoy yourself."  
"I am Grams. Happy Birthday." She embraced her Grandmother in a warm hug.  
"Well I wish your sisters were as attentive as you are."  
"Grams they are both trying to remain civil to each other. Consider it your gift from them."  
"I know darling. And I appreciate you playing dodger as you have for so many years."  
"I just wanted today to be special for you."  
"It is."

"Get off of it Prue!" Phoebe's voice carried towards the back of the Manor to the kitchen. Causing Grams to turn and Piper to sigh.

"I got it Grams." Piper said quietly as she walked into the living room to see Prue and Phoebe facing off to each other, neither one willing to back down.  
"What are you two doing? This is Grams party."  
"Same as we always do Piper. Look I am out of here." Phoebe spun on her heals taking Kevin's hand in hers and started for the door.  
"Sure Phoebe, take off like you always do." Prue shot back at her retreating sister.  
"Only when you won't butt out of my life, Prue." Phoebe shot back over her shoulder before slamming the front door closed.

Prue started after her but felt the restraining hand on her arm. "Prue let it go." Piper voice was soft and warning. Holding in it an edge that Prue knew well. One that the middle sister didn't use that often, but Prue know she was pissed when she did.

Prue closed the door behind the last of the guests as she went back into the living room flopping down in the couch, "Well that's the last of them."

Piper didn't say a word as she cast a glance at her sister.

"What?"  
"You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you. You had to start something today."  
"Piper they were all over each other. This wasn't exactly the time or the place for that."  
"Maybe, but you could have said something quietly. Or got me too. You didn't have to let it go that far where all of Grams friends were watching."  
"Look Piper I'm sorry ok. I just didn't want her making a spectacle of herself."  
"Right. So instead you made one of both of you." Piper replied, as she got off the couch to the kitchen to help Grams clean up.

--- ----

The car pulled in front of the Manor as it had many times before. The families had known each other since the kids were little and attending grade school. He always knew there was something special about the family, but it was their friendship that drew him here that night.

Prue opened the door and saw the familiar face, "Mr. Trudeau. You're a little late for the party." She reached up and embraced the man whom she seeked out at times as her own father figure.  
Returning the embrace, "Hi Prue, I know but, this is business." He pulled away from the girl he saw as his own daughter, "Is your Grams around?"  
"Um yeah." She was getting worried. He never kept anything from her. But there was something in his body language. "Grams."

Penny Halliwell walked into the foyer with a dishtowel in her hand, "Jim. We saved you some cake."  
"Thank you Penny but that isn't why I've come."  
"Let me guess. Phoebe. What she do now? Get herself arrested?" Prue put in as she felt a gentle hand on her back. She knew it was Pipers and it was her sisters' way of letting her know to be quiet till they had all the facts.

He looked into the eyes of each face. This was always harder when it was family you knew. "No Prue. There's, been an accident. Her and her boyfriend where hit by a drunk driver. As soon as I saw who it was I came right over. It's pretty bad." He held his eyes to Penny's seeing her doing everything to keep her emotions in line, "I need to get you to SFMH ASAP."

Prue and Piper felt as if the wind had been knocked out of their sails, as they both froze in one spot. Grams grabbed her coat and took off out the front door with Jim Trudeau right behind her. Leaving her older two granddaughters alone and scared.


	2. Chapter 2

Prue stood in the doorway and looked on at all the machinery that was attached to her sister. All she could hear in her mind were the words they had spoken in anger at each other before Phoebe left the house. _If only you had let it go Prue she wouldn't be laying there fighting for her life. She would be home in her own bed. Safe, protected._ Now she only wished for moment to tell her she loved her and she was sorry for the words she had said.

She felt the hand gentle on her back and almost melted into it. Even now Piper was playing mediator. "Go sit with her Prue."

"I can't."

"It wasn't your fault. It was who ever was stupid enough to drink, then get behind the wheel of that car."

"I might as well have been driving myself."

"Prue you can't do this. You two fought, that was it. You do all the time and you will after this is said and done. She is going to be fine."

Prue closed her eyes before reaching up and wiping away a tear, "Not this time Piper. This time I blew it." She turned and made her way down the hallway.

"Give her some time my darling. She knows deep inside it wasn't her fault." Grams placed her arm around Piper before guiding her into the small white room.

"She looks so tiny." Pipers fears of losing a sister were starting to make their way to the surface.

"This is not her destiny Piper. She will pull through this."

**Ten years later:**

Phoebe Halliwell sat on the edge of her bed looking towards her window, her mind somewhere completely different. Her hand ran aimlessly along a scar on her arm. She still remembered waking up in the hospital with her arm in a cast and having Grams telling her that her boyfriend had been killed instantly, and finding out later how lucky she had been to have survived at all.

Ten years later and everything was still fresh in her mind. She leaned into the arms that had found themselves wrapped around her. She knew who it was instantly, though it still seemed strange to her. "Hi Paige."

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Cost more then that sweetie." Phoebe said as she placed her arms over her sisters.

"You seemed far away, you wanna talk about it?"

"No it's ok. Just my mind dredging up the past again, besides I gotta hurry. Got a hot date with Cole." Phoebe got off the bed and started to get ready. She was once again pushing her feelings aside.

Paige watched Phoebe for a bit before leaving her room. She still had a problem with Cole and her sisters were yet to see it.

--- ----

Piper looked up briefly when she saw Paige walking in the kitchen, "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Paaaiiige." Piper glared at her younger sister. She knew Paige was still trying to get used to the idea of sisters, and as the oldest Piper took it upon herself to make sure Paige got used to it.

Paige sat down before meeting Pipers eyes, "It's just Phoebe. Ever since I went demonic on Cole she seems more distance with me. Even now, I saw her in her room and went over and gave her a hug, but she seemed far away, you know?"

"Paige you are accusing her husband of still being evil. How did you expect her to react to that?"

"I don't know. But the look on her face it just seemed more then that."

Piper had a feeling she knew why Phoebe was lost in thought but it wasn't for her to tell Paige, it was up to Phoebe.

Paige got up and went for the fridge, taking out a bottle of water, "Look Piper I gotta take care of something today anyway. I'll see you later at the club?"

"I will be there." Piper watched as Paige left and Phoebe walked in. "Hey you. Wow. Hot date?"

Phoebe spun around so her sister could take in everything she had on. "Yes. Cole is taking me somewhere special." She replied as she leaned over and gave Piper a kiss on the cheek. "Where'd Paige go?"

"Said she had something to take care of. But she has that same distant look you do." Piper held her sisters' eyes to her, "Spill. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking earlier." Phoebe started and then paused as she looked towards the backard, "About Kevin."

"Kevin? Who is…." Piper caught herself before she continued with the question on her mind, "Sorry honey."

"I know. It just seems so unreal sometimes. I can still remember waking up after surgery. Grams was right there beside me and you."

"And no Prue. She was beating herself up Phoebe I've told you that. She told you that."

"I know. I still can't believe that they never even caught the person. Didn't even have the slightest idea who it was."

"Well they know who they are sweetie and that is all that matters." Piper pulled her sister in to a hug, "Love you."

"Love you too." Phoebe answered, "Ok gotta go or I'll be late for my date."

* * *

Paige sat on the grass, as she over looked the sun sparkle down on the Pacific Ocean. It was always her place when she wanted to think, and today was no different then any other day. Well maybe slightly different.

Her own mind found itself reliving the past as her sisters had earlier. Each time she tried to push it back, but she was never able to.

She pulled the paper clipping out of her wallet reading each word carefully. Though over the time she no longer needed to actually read them she knew it almost by heart.

_One person killed, the other seriously injured at SFMH. No names where released as the victims where underage._

She remembered going to the hospital days after but she found out nothing. No names to place what she had recalled briefly in her mind. She brushed away a tear as her cell phone brought her out of her memories. "Hi Piper."

"Paige where are you? I thought you were going to help me get P3 ready for tonight." Piper's voice at the other end sounded relieved to have found her sister.

"Sorry Piper, I uh lost track of time. I'll be right there." Paige hung up her cell phone as she pulled herself from the ground.

---

He waited patiently in the crowd of the darkness and trees, waiting for his time to move. He watched carefully as she made her way across the grass, her inner battle still raging inside of her. Reaching out he twisted his hand, as his voice was soft, a mere whisper against the crashing of waves from just below him.

_"Feeling the pain of your past,_

_It shall all now come to last._

_Family torn from one act._

_From this time, the Charmed Ones shall feel the pain again._

_Pain to tear them apart."_

He smiled to himself as a shadow of darkness engulfed her and then was gone. "Soon I will have all your powers and more."

"You want a little power boost with that pathetic spell you just said?"

"I do not need you help Tragon."

"Sure you do. A little Darklighter poison. Just enough to get in her blood. You know it will speed up your process. What you say? Come on…." He raised his crossbow holding her in his sights. Waiting for any sign he was willing to take it all on.

He watched her get closer to her car. He knew what Tragon was thinking, it made sense. "Do it."

The words weren't even finished as the arrow flew through the air with accuracy hitting its mark soon there after.

"Done." He smiled to himself as the arrow pierced through her skin.

Pain was the first thing she felt as she fell to the ground. Turning behind her she saw the two figures in the tree lines. Using what strength she could she orbed out to a place she knew she was safe.

Cole lifted his glass and clicked it gently with Phoebes.

"To us and you and your new job."

"I will drink to that." Phoebe answered with a seductive smile as she raised the glass to her lips. Though barely taking a partial sip she heard a crash from upstairs. "Stay here."

"No way." Cole spoke as he followed his wife up the stairs.

Phoebe ran down the hall and into the first room she came too. Opening the door she froze as she saw Paige laying on the floor the arrow protruding through her shoulder, an arrow she knew all to well: One that she knew would eventually kill her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

The words from the call replayed in her mind over and over as she sped around the next corner. She could hear Cole's voice, but she could hear the panic in Phoebes in the background. All she truly heard was Paige and Darklighter arrow.

She raced up the steps to the Manor to moment her Jeep came to a stop. "**_PHOEBE!"_**

**_"Upstairs!_**" She yelled back as she held the cloth to Paige's shoulder.

Piper felt her heart skip a beat when she saw her baby sister lying on her bed with a blood stained cloth on her shoulder, "Paige. Oh god."

"I got the arrow out but we both know the poison is still inside her." Phoebe looked up at Piper relived she now had someone else with her besides Cole.

"Ok so what? Power switching spell, and one of us heals her?" Piper suggested as she took Paige's free hand to hers, "You are going to be ok Paige. We just found you we are not loosing you now."

Phoebe wiped a cool cloth over Paige's brow as she turned to Piper, "On the same thought sis. I'll get the book." Phoebe moved quickly from her place, letting Piper slid in beside Paige.

Phoebe rushed back into her sisters' room and quickly dropped the large tome on the bed and flicked the pages looking for the one thing that would save her sister.

"Phoebe are you sure about this?" Cole asked as Phoebe looked over the spell they needed.

"_Yes Cole!_ How could you even ask me that?"

"It's just that if you switch powers you and Piper will be vulnerable to demons."

"I don't gave a shit _Cole!_ This is my _sister_ we are talking about! She comes before demons." Phoebe glared at him before taking Paige's hand in hers, "Piper I'll do it. That way if there is any trouble at least we have your active power in the right person."

"Phoebe, Paige can't heal people. What are you going to do, make it up?"

"No. She's half Whitelighter. And I know somewhere in her is the power to heal. She just hasn't learned to tap into it yet."

Piper looked at her sister apprehensive but placed a gentle kiss on Paige's forehead before exiting the room.

Cole looked back briefly before leaving Phoebe with Paige.

_"What's mine is yours,_

_What's yours is mine,_

_Let our powers cross the line._

_I offer up this gift to share,_

_Switch our powers through the air."_

Phoebe held her hands over Paige and felt her love for her sister flow through her, but nothing happened.

"Phoebe."

"Paige rest, I'll figure it out." she ran her hand over the top of Paige's head, hoping inside what she said would be true.

Cole stood outside waiting for anything to happen. For Phoebe to heal Paige or for a demon to attack when they were one witch short of the power of three.

He paced back and forth and watched as Piper walked through the now open door to her sisters. He knew it was a time for the three of them so he headed back downstairs.

* * *

Tragon sat and sharpened his arrows one at a time, placing each one back gently and carefully into its case. He didn't even look up when he felt the presence of great power. "So. How is it working?"

"Perfectly. You will be well rewarded for this."

"As long as we all get what we want in the end. But I will take any reward coming to me." He glanced up briefly.

"Well with my spell and your little _'help', s_he should be reliving her worst nightmare and soon her sisters will relive theirs." His voice almost echoed through each and every crevasse of rock in the underworld before he disappeared taking with him his own joys of revenge.

He could see everything playing out before him. Everything was taking place as he had planned; as he had hoped.

Even from his distant place he could see the struggle on her face inside her. Fighting her own past as it now came forth to her in living colour. Hiding a secret she had never wanted to share with her new family.

* * *

Paige closed her eyes but felt a sudden chill of electricity running through her as her ears rang deep inside.

Seeing it over and over in her mind as she cried out. She had pushed it to her past, a part of her life she didn't want to share with her sisters: ever. The part of her life she was ashamed of and will regret till her last day.

Piper ran her hand soothingly over Paige's forehead as she felt the heat radiating off her sister. "Hang on Paige." She saw, how Paige was tossing in her sleep, kept her from a restful slumber from a waking dream or nightmare. "Hang on sweetie, Phoebe will figure it out."

Her mind drifted back…back to the past she no longer wanted to see.

_"Hurry up babe!"_

_"Mike we can't just leave. That car."_

_"What? You wanna go to jail? Let's get out of here." Mike jumped into the driver's seat and placed the car in gear, "Come on!"_

_She looked at the over turned vehicle on the embankment, before she turned and ran to Mike in the car._

_She saw as she walked into SFMH hoping to pick up anything on the accident the night before. But all she got was one was dead and the other was serious. No names were given, as both were underage._

_She found herself sitting at the park starring out the arches of the Golden Gate. She had killed someone and nearly another. She didn't even know their names._

Piper sat through the night as Phoebe had come a few times to try something different. In between they had tried getting a hold of Leo but as of yet he was a no show.

Piper leaned forward and listened as Paige spoke in her forever nightmare. But the words she spoke reminded her of a time in her own life a long time ago. A time when she feared for both her sisters.

_"Prue."_

_"Piper I can't right now."_

_"It wasn't your fault Prue."_

_"I drove her out of the Manor Piper. Now she is in their fighting for her life."_

_"You can't blame yourself honey. You didn't know."_

_"I didn't care Piper. I should have said nothing like you told me too. But I did. And if I hadn't we would all now be at home having a toast with Grams." Prue felt the damn behind her eyes about to break but she held it in check. She didn't deserve to cry; Not for that._

_Piper reached over and took Prue's hand to her own. One sister fighting for her life, the other fighting her blame. All she could do now was be there for both of them no matter what._

_She turned her head towards the doors that held her baby sisters' life. Holding her eyes there she prayed they would both be ok come the end._

Paige opened up her eyes slightly and looked up to see Piper starring down at her.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi."

"How you feeling?"

"Tired. Weak. Phoebe have any luck yet?"

"Not yet but she isn't giving up hope."

It wasn't long before Paige was a sleep again.

She slept on and off before bolting up from a nightmare. She was alone but somehow felt another presence with her. But it was what was resting in her mind. Having seen the past with her sisters power she felt a hand grip her heart tight.

She looked at the sleeping figure beside her. She had seen everything in the blink of an eye. "Oh god Phoebe. I am soooo sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Leo stood beside the bed and held his hands over Paige. As many times before, he could feel his own magic reaching out to her as he healed her from the poison.

Her eyes flickered as she looked up at him. "Leo?"

"Hi Paige. You'll be weak for a bit but you are as good as new." He smiled as he sat on the edge of her bed.

Paige looked over and saw Phoebe still sleeping in the chair beside her.

"Let her rest. She was up all night trying to figure out how to save you." Leo told her when he saw her watching her sister sleep.

"I know, she was there earlier when I woke up. Maybe we should wake her to switch our powers back?" Paige suggested, fearing to once again see her own past in her mind.

Piper stood at the door way, "That can wait till later. You both need to rest." She ordered as she moved in beside her sisters.

Paige rolled over and looked at Phoebe sleeping, "She doesn't look very comfortable."

Piper cast her eyes towards her little sister, "She doesn't does she?" Piper placed a hand on Phoebes shoulder and gently shook her, "Phoebs. Come on sweetie, get into bed with Paige and sleep there."

Phoebe barely opened her eyes as she felt Pipers arm around her waist. "What? No Paige." she suddenly woke up realizing her mistake in falling to sleep. "I have to figure out how to use her healing powers." She rubbed her hand over her eyes as she then noticed Paige sitting up looking at her, "Paige?"

"Leo healed me Phoebe. I'm ok." She gave her sister a weak smile.

Piper guided Phoebe over to Paige's bed and eased her down, as Phoebe quickly encompassed her little sister in a warm hug, "I love you." But it was soon after that her own weariness wrapped itself around her, as she lost herself to slumber.

Piper then took the blankets and pulled them over her sister. Leaning down she placed a gentle kiss on both of them, "Sleep well you two."

Leo followed Piper out of the room as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Glad you came when you did. Phoebe was exhausted and frustrated all at once."

"Well I couldn't before. Another charge was having some demonic trouble."

"Well you got here in time to save her and that is all that matters." Piper looked up at her husband as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You staying for breakfast?"

"I am all yours till I get called away again." He leaned in and placed his lips to hers as he drew her into a passionate kiss.

--- ----

Paige opened her eyes and just watched as Phoebe slept beside her. She still couldn't get the image from her mind. With her sisters powers she had relived her own past, but it was something she would keep to herself. For now anyway.

Piper sat on the couch and watched as the figured moved down the stairs slowly, "Hey there sleepy head."

"Hi." Phoebe replied as she moved and nestled in beside Piper. "Where's Paige?"

"She needed some air so she went for a walk."

"So we gonna switch our powers back then when she gets home?"

"I think that would be a good idea. If she get a vision might send her for a bit of a loop."

Phoebe smiled and let out a small laugh, "I remember when we did this before and Prue got my powers. The look on her face when she touched that newspaper stand and got a vision of Daisy."

"Yeah she told me later. And that is why I think you and Paige should switch em back. Our powers weren't meant to be shared like that for any length of time."

* * *

Paige quickly ran up the steps to the small house near the bay where her dearest friend was staying. She waited patiently as the figure moved behind the door and opened it up.

"Paige? Hi."

"Glen I need to talk to you. It really important." She pushed her way past him into the house she was familiar with.

Glen sat with Paige on the couch listening to her story. "Paige my god, you have to tell them."

"What Glen? What am I going to say? 'Oh by the way Phoebe I was the driver of the car that nearly_ killed you_ ten years ago.' Like that is gonna go over."

"Paige you can't keep something like this from them. They're your sisters, they'll understand. Tell them everything. Tell them you went to the hospital." Glenn took her hand but then really thought. "Does this have anything to do with a demon?"

Paige looked at him, "What? Are you crazy? No. It has to do with me nearly killing my sister."

"No but why now did you see this? You said it was because you and Phoebe switched powers. Maybe it has everything to do with that Darklighter who shot you."

Paige thought a moment maybe Glen was right,. She would have never known it was Phoebe she hit all those years ago had they not switched powers. "No, how could a demon even know that?" She finally said. "Glen I can't tell them. I finally found my family I can't lose them now."

Having left Glens place Paige found herself once again looking over the cliffs she had come to every night after the accident. She had hoped somewhere in there would be the answer she sought.

* * *

Piper slid the Perrier towards Phoebe as she scanned the crowd for her youngest sister. "You seen Paige yet?" she asked, hoping that her other sister had seen Paige. Deep inside she had a sinking feeling Paige was going through something of her own.

"Not yet. I'll take a walk around and see if I can spot her." Phoebe looked over at Piper and took her hand briefly letting her know everything would be ok.

Phoebe made her way through the crowed not finding her sister anywhere. Until she caught her out of the corner of her eye. "Paige." She said to no one as she made her way through the crowd. "Where have you been? Piper was worried sick."

"Just Piper." Paige looked at Phoebe though regretting her words as soon as they came from her mouth. "Phoebe I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"It's ok Paige. We can talk later." Phoebe took her arms gently and guided her to the bar. Though her feelings for her sister were on edge. "Lookie who I found." Phoebe looked over at Piper.

"Paige? Where were you?"

"I went to see Glen I needed to talk to him about something. I'm sorry for making you guys worry." She pleaded at her sisters but suddenly froze in one spot. "I'll ... be right back."

Paige made her way through the crowd before she came up to him face to face. "Mike. What are you doing here?"

He turned and met her gaze. But the look inside her eye was something he was unfamiliar with, all he saw was anger, "Paige? Oh my god. What are you doing here?"

"Not drinking as you have." She shot back.

"Oh come on. It hasn't been that long since you and me would party all night long."

"Long enough. I'll call you a cab and you are leaving."

"I don't think so Paige." He pulled his arm away from her and took hers to him, "What say you and I get out of here? For old times?"

Paige didn't miss the look in his eyes. It was the same as the night that they had stolen the car and nearly killed her sister. "I don't think so Mike. I'll just get you a cab." She pulled away from him and made her way to the bar. Lifting the receiver she dialled the number she knew by heart.

Paige watched as Mike disappeared outside of the club and into the cab. Seeing that he was off safely she returned inside to her sisters.

Paige saddled up to the bar and ordered a Perrier water from the bartender as she watched Piper serving drinks. Casting her eyes over the ever building crowd in P3 she noticed one sister missing. As she turned to Piper, "Pipe. Where's Phoebe?"

"She went home. Why?"

Paige left her barstool, "No reason." But she quickly made her way to the top of the steps into the club. scanning the parking lot and saw the one thing that brought her heart to a stop. Mike's car was not in the parking lot. "Oh no, not again." She spoke softly as she ran inside and grabbed the phone.

* * *

Piper and Paige quickly ran down the hall of Bay General hospital. Each ones heart racing.

They had got the call from Darryl a half-hour after it had happened. And all Piper could think of was ten years before when the same sister was fighting for her life, just like now.

Paige stood behind Piper as everything in her own world twisted and turned as I had before. But this time she knew whom it was lying in the ER. It was her sister, just like it was ten years ago, though then she didn't know.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper paced back and forth as she waited on any news from someone. She cast a glance to Paige now and then and saw her youngest sister far away in her own thoughts.

"Halliwell?"

"Here." Piper turned to the woman in medical clothing. "How is she?"

"Lucky lady. She suffered a slight concussion, a few lacerations and some internal bruising. We are waiting for some test results, but I have every confidence that she will be going home tomorrow. I just want to keep her in over night for observation."

Paige felt her heart skip beats when she heard Phoebe would be ok. "Can we see her?"

"Sure. She's been asking for both of you, she's in room 305."

"Thank you doctor." Piper said gratefully as she took Paige's hand into her hers before leaving the waiting room for her sister.

Paige stood back slightly when Piper and her entered Phoebes room. She watched as Piper embraced Phoebe with care and thought of what it would have been like ten years ago. She could picture Piper in her mind sitting beside Phoebe holding her hand praying she would be ok. A scene that was all her fault.

"You going to stand there all night Paige?" Phoebe asked as she glanced past Piper and looked at her little sister.

"No, I just wanted to make sure Piper didn't break you first." Paige tried to make light as she walked up to Phoebe and gave her a gentle hug, "Are you ok?"

"Fine. Hard head from when Prue used to drop me."

Paige looked at Phoebe and then to Piper confused.

"Long story, I'll tell you at home." Piper laughed seeing Paige's confusion before turning back to Phoebe, "And stop that. You will make Paige think Prue was this big mean sister."

"It was a joke Paige." Phoebe told her. "Did anyone call Cole?"

"Oh no, unless Darryl did. Sorry sweetie we kinda had a one track mind when we got the call." Piper told her "I'll go call him now."

"No Piper I got it, you stay here with Phoebe." Paige volunteered leaving her sisters alone.

--- ----

Has Paige got off the phone and spotted Darryl walking towards her. "Darryl hi."

"Paige. How is she?"

"Concussion, some cuts and bruises and some internal bruising. They are also waiting for some test results. They are keeping her in overnight just for observation."

"Glad to hear that. And she will be glad to hear we caught the bastard that hit her."

---

The two of them entered in to Phoebes room together.

"Darryl hi."

"Piper. Phoebe how you feeling?"

"Well let me see I got hit by a car. Pretty much ache everywhere. You?"

"Well now that I know you are ok, so am I. You scared me when I heard it come over the radio." He smiled before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad your ok. And I have new for you that I am sure you will be happy to hear. We caught the bastard that hit you. He was ten sheets to the wind and then some."

Piper closed her eyes and felt Phoebe squeeze her hand gently.

"Who was it?" Paige asked as she looked on at her sisters.

"Guy by the name of Mike Mason. He has had a criminal record and has been charged with drunk driving before this. He was also a suspect in several other cases, but nothing was proven."

Paige closed her eyes not saying a word, it was finally over. Mike couldn't hurt anyone again.

"Well I am just glad that you got him Darryl. Now hopefully he won't hurt anyone again." Piper said as she sat beside Phoebe on the bed.

"I agree." Paige put in as she looked over at her sisters.

--- ----

Cole rushed down the hall, panic nearly consuming him as he burst through the door. "Phoebe!"

"Ssshhh Cole, she's sleeping." Piper glared at him before turning back to her sister to make sure her husband hadn't woken her up.

"Sorry". He made his way quickly across the room and leaned down placing a soft kiss on her lips. Looking up at Piper, "So what happened? Paige something about a drunk driver?"

"Yeah, she was driving home and he apparently thought passing her on a windy twisty road was a good idea. That also included taking the corner short. He ran her off the road flipping the car."

"Oh god." He took Phoebes hand in his before sitting beside her, running his free hand over the top of her head.  
"She'll be ok Cole. She has a concussion, a few lacerations and some internal bruising, but the doctor said she was lucky." Piper explained as she watched the man before her with her baby sister. "She should be able to go home tomorrow."

Piper smiled inwardly and outwardly as she saw the love in his eyes for her sister. Leaning over she placed a kiss on Phoebes forehead, "I love you. I'll come back tomorrow." She looked over at Cole before quietly leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

Paige sat on Glen's couch as he brought her a cup of coffee, "So Phoebes going to be ok then?"

Paige looked up at him taking the cup in her hands, "Yeah thank god. I don't know what Mike was thinking. He could have killed her. It was just like last time."

"Only differences is last time you were driving Paige. You have to tell them."

"I can't Glen not now, not after this."

Glen took the cup from his friend's hands and took those same hands to his. "Paige you have to. It will eat you up. It already is. I see the anguish in your face, your eye. You just found out that because of some stupid teenage prank you nearly killed your own sister. And it was that accident that really pushed you further into the bottle. I don't want to see you go back there now."

Paige closed her eyes and she took her hands back from her friend. She held them over her face hoping to hide from him what he could see; what she could feel.

"Paige, you saw history almost repeat itself. And now that you know it will hound you forever until you come clean with them both." He leaned over and pulled her into an embrace, "I'll be there for you if you want me too."

--- ----

Paige walked into the Manor, having left Glens a few hours before. She needed some time to think before she did anything.  
She looked as Piper fussed in the kitchen and Leo was sitting in the living room.

"Hey. Where did you disappear to?" Piper asked spotting her sister in the door way.

"Glen's sorry. I just needed someone to talk to." Paige said quietly as she sat at the kitchen table.

Piper eyed her sister before saying anything, "Paige she is going to be ok. I saw the doctor before I left the hospital. Her test results came back and she's ok. Though she did say something about taking it easy. Blood pressure is high. She just needs some time off work and to herself, but she's ok."

"I know, I was just scared. I mean I just found you two. I was scared I might lose one of you."

Piper made her way around the island as she pulled Paige close to her. "We aren't going anywhere Missy."

Paige leaned into Piper, "I know." She paused a moment, "Now."  
She pulled back from her sister before heading to the fridge, "So Cole with her now?"

"Yeah, he got there just after she went to sleep. I left soon after leaving them alone."

"Guess he will pull some strings and stay the night."

"Paige. Let it go. Cole is not evil anymore."

Paige looked over at Piper before getting up. "Piper it is just a feeling. Look I am going to bed. Let me know when you're going to pick up Phoebe and I can go with you."

Piper watched with a heavy heart as she watched Paige walk out of the kitchen. She knew something was bothering her sister, and it had been ever since she had been shot by that Darklighter.

--- ----

Paige lay on her bed thinking of what she needed to do, but deep inside she was more scared. She was about to add to Phoebes pain of the accident, now and before. But also that on top off the fact that Phoebe knew she thought Cole was still evil. And she knew all of this would put a wedge between them.

* * *

Paige helped Phoebe out of the Jeep before they all made it up the stairs inside the Manor.

"Ok you miss 'Ask Phoebe' Couch and no arguments." Piper laid down the law as Paige guided Phoebe to the couch.

"Where's Cole?"

"He had to go into work early,but he said he would be by and he was with you all last night." Piper explained, as she spread put the blanket. "Now rest. If you need anything call Paige or me got it?"

"I got it Mum."

Piper held Phoebes gaze to her a heart beat longer at the word Mum. It was something Phoebe had always reserved for Prue.

"Ok I'll let you know." Phoebe said quickly seeing the look on Pipers face but inside not really knowing where her first answer came from.

"Um guys before we all take off in varies parts of the house. I need to say something." Paige said before her brain reached out and stopped herself.

Here it was. She had to come clean with her sisters before it ate her alive.


	6. Chapter 6

He seethed as he walked around his office. Someone had nearly killed is wife and it wasn't even a demon."Find someone and kill him!"

"Sir?"

"You heard me. I want the bastard that nearly killed my wife dead before his hearing."

She eyed him with suspicion. She knew what she wanted to say but couldn't bring herself to actually let the words come out of her mouth. Having one of the Charmed Ones killed was what all demons wanted, but she would obey him: for now. "I'll take care of it personally my Leige."

* * *

Piper sat down at Phoebes feet as they both looked up at Paige.

"Ok here goes." Paige started as she held each sister gaze to her. She could almost feel their curiosity. "Ten years ago I was this rebel kid who didn't care about anybody but herself, and maybe her boyfriend of the time. After we had finished school a bunch of us went to a party. After a lot of drinks we decided to blow it and go make our own down at the beach or wherever our feet took us." Paige paced back and forth not looking down at her sisters; She couldn't.

Piper could see the anguish in her sisters' face. There was a lot going on in her head she could tell, "Take your time sweetie."

Take her time. The words meant nothing to her. She had taking her time for so long now. Ever since she had known them and more so ever since she pieced it together.

"We,my boyfriend and I, decided to break from the rest of them and he thought it would be a good idea to steal someone's car."

"You stole a cart?" Phoebe asked shocked

"Ya. Rick was a rich brat that loved to rub it in our faces. But that still doesn't condone what we did, or after." She paused and then looked at her sisters. "Mike let me drive. I was so drunk I could barely control the car at the speed we were doing. The next thing I know Mike is pushing me across the seat and jumping in before we took off. I wanted to help. The car was totalled, as it lay in flames upside down. I could hear the cries of someone in pain but I couldn't move. Mike grabbed me and pulled me back to the car and we drove off. I'll never forget that sound as the car crashed through the barricade, and seeing it almost in slow motion as it started over the bank. We stopped but all I saw was the car flipping over and over." She had tears coming down her face but she made no move to wipe them away. "I tried to find out a few days later at the hospital but who ever it was that had survived was underage. There was no mention of them in the papers or anywhere. I found out later that one person was killed instantly and the passenger was in critical condition, but I never found out who it was." She looked up and met Phoebes eyes. "Until the other day."

Phoebe looked up not wanting to see what she was seeing. Everything Paige had described about the accident she had caused was almost to the tee as to what her and Kevin went through. Someone drove them off the road. They broke through the barricade and went flying down the embankment. She had lost count of how many times the car had turned over. She could feel the heat of the flames that were outside, and felt pain before she blacked out."No. Paige no. This can't be."

"I'm sorry Phoebe. I was stupid."

"You are right you were stupid. You killed my boyfriend. My BEST friend. I almost DIED that night."

Piper looked from one sister to the other ,she wasn't sure how to even react to what Paige had just told them. Was it her all those years ago that nearly broke her heart forever and killed her baby sister? "Paige. Why didn't you ever tell us this?" Piper asked, though still trying to process everything in her head.

"It was a part of my past I had buried."

"Buried. Like I had to bury Kevin. Like Prue and Piper nearly buried me!" Phoebe felt her anger inside boil to a point she had never felt before.

"Phoebe I'm sorry." Paige was practically begging her sister to forgive her.

Phoebe looked away before casting her eyes back again, "Sorry. Well I am glad you are sorry Paige. But right now I am not in a very forgiving mode." She pushed herself from the couch and slowly made her way up the stairs to her room.

Paige watched her older sister leave as her heart pulled at her inside. She couldn't even look at Piper for she knew the look of disappointment on her face all to well. She closed her eyes and finally turned and looked to find Piper not there.

"I am sorry. To both of you." She said to an empty room as she grabbed her coat and left the Manor.

* * *

Tragon appeared in the dimly lit room as he took in the surroundings around him."I've been looking for you." He spoke without even looking at the man sitting on his couch. "Do you want me to hit her again with the poison?"

"No. They will just get their Whitelighter to heal her again. No the plan is working. Even now the spell I cast is eating away at her. And after last night her sisters will pull away from her. Then I can destroy her."

"You mean destroy all of them?"

He looked at the Darklighter before him. His eyes glaring at him, almost daring him to try something.

"I mean Paige. To destroy her will sever the power of three. And then." He stopped as he looked out the window of his office. "Then I can get Phoebe away from them all. And then it will be easier to get her pregnant with my heir." Cole didn't even look back at the Darklighter for he knew his plan was going just as he planned it would.


	7. Chapter 7

Paige wandered for what seemed like hours. She wasn't even sure where she was going. When she left the Manor she had jumped in her car and found herself sitting at the graveyard where her mother lay. But as she sat there she saw Prue and Penny as well. She was disappointing every one. She had got up and just walked way leaving her car parked gently against the curb.

Now she walked along the cliffs that over looked the bay area. She wasn't even sure how she had walked so far, but she didn't care.

She moved her way down the face of the cliff to the sound of the breaking surf. She tossed one rock followed by another and then another. Something about the crashing waves as she tossed another rock to the sea that always calmed her. But this time: it wasn't working.

"Phoebe I am sooo sorry. I was young and stupid. If had known, I would never have hurt you."

"But you did Paige. And now she is hurt again."

Paige turned at the voice. Yet saw nothing.

"You nearly killed your own sister Paige. How does that feel?"

"Where are you?"

She spun in all direction before seeing anything. She was alone at the beach.

She started to walk towards home. She wasn't that new to being a witch, but the sound of a disembodied voices speaking to her usually meant a bad thing.

"You can't hide PAIGE. You can't go back. She hates you." The voice taunted her as she ran down the street.

* * *

Piper stood outside Phoebes room wondering how long she should wait before she went inside. But she knew as she turned the handle that she wouldn't leave her sister for long. Making her way to the bed she came in behind a crying Phoebe. She wrapped her arms around her gently, so as not to hurt her anymore then she was. After the accident and now this Piper knew Phoebe was more hurt then she would let on.

"I almost died." The hushed whisper was barley audible.

"I know sweetie, but you can't blame Paige now. That was ten years ago." Piper soothed.

"Kevin died. They never caught the person. How can I not blame her?" Phoebe asked not really sure what she wanted to believe any more.

Piper didn't know what to say. The accident the night before was weighing on both their minds. She herself was just as scared as she had been ten years ago. And was relieved when Darryl told them they got the guy.

It wasn't long before Piper felt the different rhythm of her sisters breathing and knew that Phoebe had eventually cried herself to sleep in her arms. She ran her hand along the side of Phoebes head brushing back any stray strand of hair, "Sleep now baby. I'm right here."

Piper had left and gone back after she was certain Phoebe was sleeping. Sitting on the bed beside her she rested one hand on Phoebes shoulder as the other held her book. She had thought a few times of trying to reach Paige on her cell but knew that her youngest sister needed time to sort her feelings out. And that Paige was also giving them time as well.

Leo orbed in looking for Piper only to find himself in Phoebes rooms somewhat surprised as to where he was. "I hadn't expected to find you here. She ok?" he asked with concern as he leaned down giving Piper a quick kiss.

"Tired, a bit stiff and sore but she'll be ok." she looked down at Phoebe before back to her husband, "Did you know?"

"No. I only heard about it when Paige told you two."

Piper closed her eyes thinking of what to do next, "Leo I don't even know where to begin to fix this." She finally confessed.

"You will. Right now you just be here for both of them." He answered, "You want anything?"

"No I'm ok."

Leo started for the door; "I'll be down stairs if you need anything." He closed the door gently behind him knowing that the healing would have to start in that room and make its way through the rest of the house.

As Leo neared the last few steps he heard the front door open and close. See though that it was not the person he was hoping.

"She's upstairs sleeping Cole. Piper is with her right now."

"Thanks Leo." He acknowledged the Whitelighter as he started for the stairs.

"Cole. Give them some time together for right now." Leo placed a hand on Cole's arm.

Cole cast a glance up the stairs he had walked up more times then he could count but listened to Leo's words; for now. After all he knew what was going on but let it go. "Sure." He started for the kitchen, "Coffee?"

Leo followed after Cole, "Sure."

* * *

Paige looked up at the brick of the police station. She wasn't even sure why she had gone there. But after what happened at the Manor and then at the park she had to talk to someone, someone neutral.

Darryl looked up and saw Paige walking into the station, "Paige."

"Hi Darryl. Can we um, can we talk?"

Darryl saw something in her eyes, "Yeah sure." He lead her towards one of the interrogation rooms as he then quietly closed the door behind him. "What's up? Is everything ok with Phoebe?"

"Yeah she's, she's good. I just needed to talk to you about something." She started as she sat down.

Darryl could see an almost defeated atmosphere around her, but he let her continue.

"What would happen to someone if after say, ten years, they confessed or came forward to a drinking driving charge?"

Darryl was a bit taken, as that was not what he had expected to hear, "Depends on the end result and if the victims wanted to press charges. I can't guarantee anything. Why do you ask Paige?"

She rested her head in one hand as her hand moved across her face pinching the bridge of her nose, "Ten years ago I was driving a car that ran someone off the road. One of them died. She got out, before..." she paused a moment. "The other person in the car was Phoebe." There she had said it.

Darryl moved to the empty chair and sat down slowly. He wasn't even sure what to say, "Have you told them?"

Paige wanted to laugh as a small chuckle left her, "Oh yeah. Didn't go well." she felt the tears welling in behind her eyes, as she fought to hold them back

"What happened Paige?" he asked knowing she needed to talk to someone.

Paige explained everything to Darryl as she had earlier to her sisters. At the end all she had left was tears as she felt his arms taking her in as her tears continued to fall.

"Paige this doesn't have to go any further. I think you've beat yourself enough about this over the years and now. You just have to make it right with Phoebe." He spoke as she cried into his chest.

"How? She was so mad when I left. I don't know how to make it right Darryl."

Darryl pushed her back and wiped away a tear, "You'll figure it out. I have known Phoebe for five years. And she will find it in her heart to forgive you, but I think you need to forgive yourself as well."

"Darryl I killed her boyfriend!"

"I know. But like I said. You two need to sit and work it out."

Paige knew he was right, but she wasn't sure. The voices at the park made sense to her. She had nearly killed her own sister. How could she face that again?

"Can I see Mike?"

"Yeah sure. Come on." Darryl led her from the room towards the cells. But was stopped by the commotion around the cells. "Wait here."He made his way to one of the junior officers and spoke quietly, before making his way back to Paige."Paige." He didn't even know where to begin.

"Darryl what. What is it?"

"Mike is dead Paige. I'm sorry." He knew he was or had been a friend of hers and that made it harder. He took her arm and led her from the cell area and sat her down at his desk.

* * *

Darryl pulled up to the Manor and made his way around the car door for Paige to get out. Helping her slightly up the steps he didn't say anything as they walked inside. "Piper? Phoebe?" he called out knowing she needed someone at that moment.

Leo came in from the kitchen and saw Paige, "What happened?" he guided her to the couch.

"Mike. The guy that ran Phoebe off the road. He's dead." Darryl explained but he still wasn't sure how the guy died.

"What does that have to do with Paige?" Cole asked as he came in behind Leo.

"Mike was with her when she ran Phoebe off the road 10yrs ago." Darryl said as he suddenly looked up and saw Piper with her arm around Phoebe, as they walked down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Phoebe looked at Darryl briefly before her eyes locked with Paige's. She wanted to scream at her younger sister for been so stupid. She had talked with Piper, but now this. She had known all this time that the guy that hit her was the same guy that was with Paige ten years ago.

"You knew it was him?" was all she said.

Paige looked up at Phoebe before nodding at her.

"You_KNEW_ and you said _**NOTHING!"**_

"Phoebe." Piper said quietly as she squeezed at her sister.

"No Piper I will not let this go. You let him go on like this for how long Paige? Ten years. You knew the kind of person he was. One to drink, then get into a vehicle and drive. He was the one that let you drive. You didn't think he would just stop did you?"

"I haven't seen him in ten years Phoebe. After that night I told him I never wanted to see him again."

"Oh and that's ok some how?"

Paige diverted her eyes from Phoebe, "No." she got up and walked to the window. "I didn't know it was him until Darryl said they caught him and told me who it was."

Paige heard the voice that was inside her head earlier that day at the park. Phoebe hated her she couldn't stay there. "I have to go."

Piper moved from Phoebe's side and went to Paige, "You're not going anywhere." Her voice was calm, yet Paige also heard the love that she had known, looking past Piper she looked at Phoebe. Her sister was looking back and inside Paige thought she saw a spark of forgiveness, but she wasn't sure.

"I'll be back Piper. I just need some space right now." She turned and looked back at Phoebe. "I think we all do." She grabbed her coat, "Darryl can you take me to get my car?"

"I will." Cole said as she started towards her. "I have to get back to work anyway." He placed a kiss on Phoebes forehead, "I love you." He looked up at Piper, "Take care of her for me."

"I will." As she made her way to Phoebe, placing her arm around her waist one more time.

Phoebe wasn't even sure what was happening around her. She had felt anger inside her for what Paige had done all those years before. But she saw everything in Paige's eyes when she looked at her. It wasn't her fault that Mike had hit her the other day. And she knew Paige had been through so much in the last ten years to make up for what happened, She also knew her sister had been carrying that guilt around with her all those years. And to find out now, that the one person she nearly killed was her own sister.

Paige has wanted to protest about Cole taking her back to her car. But she knew she was already in enough trouble with Phoebe, and didn't want to add to it. So now she sat in teh car as the started down the driveway.

"Cole just take me around the corner. I need some time to walk this off."

"Paige it's no problem. Give us a chance to talk."

She looked over at him as they started down Prescott Street.

The ride started in silence. "Look Paige I know you don't like me because of who I was. Before."

"Don't you mean are?" she mumbled to herself. "Look Cole I won't say anything to Phoebe, just beware I'm watching you."

"Paige can't we at least try and be friends. For Phoebe?" he asked looking at his sister in law. He thought Prue was hard on him, but Paige, she was ten times worse then the eldest sister ever was. But getting no response he turned back to the road.

She heard it again, this time it was inside her head. _"You can't go back Paige. She doesn't want you there. You killed her boyfriend. You nearly killed her."_ She looked around to find just her and Cole and he was watching the road.

_"She hates you Paige. She will never forgive you. Go back to what you know Paige. It was only in the bottle that you felt safe after it Paige. Go there and be who you want to be again."_

She looked around to see where they were. Almost there. "Cole can you let me out here. I don't need you to go out of your way. It's just around the corner?"

Cole pulled the car over and looked at her, "Paige. I'm trying here. With you and me, but you are making it harder then it needs to be."

"Look Cole, I just have a lot on my mind right now ok."

"Sure Paige, I just want to be friends. For Phoebe."

"For Phoebe." She said quietly as she got out of his car, "Thanks for the lift." She closed the door and stood and watched as he drove off.

She walked a block and as she went around the corner it was looking at her. A bar she had gone to more times then she could remember. She froze in her tracks as the voice spoke to her again. _"Go on Paige. You might as well. Phoebe doesn't want you in her life. No one does. Only Mike did and he's is gone. Killed by a demon."_

"No. she does." she said to no one but the voice that was taunting her

_ "Come on Paige. You don't really believe that do you? You nearly killed her. You killed Kevin. He meant everything to her then. Even now Demons are taking people you ever cared about. Soon you will screw up and Phoebe will get killed by your mistake in magic. You don't belong with them Paige."_

She felt her feet move towards the one place she ever felt safe.

* * *

Piper paced in the living room as she looked now and then at Phoebe who had once again fallen to sleep. She knew her sister was still in a lot of pain, more then she would ever let on, but right then her mind was on her other sister: Paige

Leo walked in and watched as she paced. Coming up behind her he held on to her. "She's ok Piper. I haven't let her off my radar since she walked out the door."

"I know, I'm just worried that the two of them won't be able to get past this."

"They will. We both know Phoebes heart. She'll come around."

"I hope so." Was all Piper said as she leaned back against her husband.

--- ----

Phoebe lay on the couch looking up at the ceiling and could hear Piper in the kitchen starting dinner. She had so many thoughts running in her head she wasn't even sure where to begin. Getting up she made her way to the kitchen.

Phoebe sat down as she saw Piper turn and look at her, "Hey sleepy. Feeling any better?"

"Just stiff and sore all over. This sucks. I sure hope a demon doesn't decide to attack. Cause I am pretty sure my roundhouse isn't gonna have much effect."

"Give it time sweetie." Piper smiled as she sat down across from Phoebe, taking her sisters hands in to hers.

"Piper I know what you are going to say."

"Do you?" Piper looked at her sister with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. You are going to say I need to forgive Paige."

"And are you?"

Phoebe looked at her hands as they intertwined with Pipers. "I don't know. It's hard."

Piper held her eyes to her sister. She knew she was fighting something inside her that only she could deal with. She could only be there to help her through it all.

They sat in silence before the ringing of the phone broke through. Piper gently squeezed Phoebes hand as she got up and picked up the cordless phone.

"Ok Glen calm down." Piper spoke to her sisters' long time friend, "Ok I'll be right there."

Piper looked up and saw Phoebe starring back at her, "Paige?"

"Come on." Piper reached down and pulled Phoebe to her feet as they both ran out the back door.


	9. the end

Glen made his way back to Paige and sat in beside her. He reached across and took her hands in his, only to have her pull away.

"I killed him Glen. I almost killed my own sister." Her voice was low and quiet.

"Paige look at me. That was a long time ago."

"She hates me. She doesn't want me around. She thinks I don't like Cole. I do. I just don't trust him."

"Paige she doesn't hate you. From what I've seen of Phoebe she has a lot of love in her. And I am sure she forgives you."

"Mike nearly killed her too. Just the other day. It was my fault. I should have done something a long time ago."

Glen didn't know what to do. He could usually calm Paige down quite fast, but somehow this seemed different. He had a feeling there was magic involved, but he was new to that and wasn't sure what to do. That was until he saw the door open, and a small amount of light came in as people walked in the bar.

He got up and made his way across the bar to them. "I can't reach her Piper. I have never seen her so lost before."

"Thanx for calling Glen. Has she..." she didn't even wanna think of the prospect of her baby sister falling off the wagon after so long.

"No. John called when he saw her sitting at the bar earlier. She didn't ask for anything, she was just sitting there starring at the bottles at the back of the bar. He called me right away."

"Well that's a plus. I got her Glen, thanks again." She squeezed his hand before making her way across the dimly lit bar to Paige.

Phoebe walked up to the bar, "three waters please." She asked as she turned slightly and watched as Piper went to Paige. She was more then relieved when she heard Glen tell Piper that Paige hadn't had anything to drink.

Glen came and stood in behind Phoebe, "I've never seen her like this before."

"Hard facts to face sometime Glen." She said quietly as she watched Piper sit across from Paige.

"No Phoebe you don't understand. I've had this conversation with her a million times in the last ten years. And even the other night when she realized it was you in that car ten years ago, but I can't reach her. I know I'm not an expert, but I think this has something to do with her family."

Phoebe turned and looked at him not really knowing what he meant until she saw a look in his eyes. He was meaning since she became Charmed, but he was saying it to keep their secret.

"Thank you Glen. For always being there for her." She reached over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze

"She's my friend. It's what we have always done for each other."

---

Piper sat next to Paige and waited for to say anything. "Paige?"

"I let you down Piper. I let Phoebe down."

"No you didn't sweetie. Listen you have been carrying that around with you for over ten years. You didn't know who it was."

"I should have said something then, I tried, I went to the hospital. I heard he died and that Phoebe might not make it. I was so scared I ran out of there so fast. I never wanted to face that again." She didn't even move to wipe away her tears, "I ruined someone's family, and nearly my own."

Piper took Paige's chin in her hand, "Paige listen to me. If it wasn't you driving it would have been Mike. Grams always said things happen for a reason. So it would have still happened anyway. Now I am not saying that what you did was ok, but you have to somehow get past this. You have beat yourself up more then any judge could have if you had turned yourself in. You have been carrying this around for ten years. It is time to get past it."

Paige met Pipers eyes and all she saw was the love she had seen over the last year and more.

"She hates me." Her voice was almost inaudible.

"What? Who hates you?" Piper asked but she already knew the answer.

"Phoebe. She hates me. I killed her boyfriend and nearly her. Then I let Mike get away with all of this for over ten years."

Piper looked over her shoulder in time to see Phoebe gasp. Her sister had just come within ear shot. Turning back and facing Paige, "Let me tell you something about our sister. She does not hate you sweetie. She loves you. I'll admit right now she is hurt, confused and maybe angry. But she could never hate you or anyone. It just isn't in her."

Phoebe stepped forward and placed the glasses down before sliding next to Paige, "She's right Paige. I could never hate you. I love you."

"But…"

"No. There are no buts between sisters and it is something you need to learn." Phoebe started. "Paige Matthews. I love you. You are my baby sister. The one I missed out on when I was growing up. Who knows with you and me being rebels, Prue would have had to refocus her attention to both of us." Phoebe smiled as she looked at Paige who seemed a little confused, "I would have got away with some stuff, because she would have caught you." She smiled as she took Paige's hands in her. "Let's say we go home and finish this ok?"

Paige held Phoebes gaze before standing slowly and pushing back her chair.

"Ok." Piper spoke as she placed her arm around Paige's waist and started for the door.

--- ----

Glen leaned against the bar and watched everything that was going on.

"Their going to be ok Glen." John said from behind them.

"Yeah I know. Thanx again for calling." Glen replied as he watched them all leave.

"Hey she's my friend too. Can't have her falling now after all this time."

* * *

Piper drove up to the cemetery and Phoebe got out to drive Paige's car home. But before she left she foudn herself sitting cross legged in front of the one person she needed to talk to.

"Prue. This is when I need your guidance.."

"She made a mistake Phoebe, you know that in your heart as much as anyone."

Phoebe looked up as the lights swirled around to form the ghostly image of her sister.

"You even said that then honey. Someone made a stupid mistake, that was it. I wanted to find the person and kill them, but you told me to let it go. There was already enough pain." Prue could see the confusion on Phoebes face. "You were pretty out of it sweetie. But you made me realize what Grams always told us."

"Things happen for a reason." Phoebe followed Prue's thoughts.

"So maybe you finding out now is the reason. To maybe bring you three closer together."

Phoebe looked up at her big sister seeing now everything she had been feeling the last few days.

"Phoebes it's ok to feel all those feelings again. You were scared, even then. We weren't sure if you would even walk again. You and I were pushing each other further away after..."

"I never blamed you."

"No but I did. Phoebe it's ok. But you need to help Paige get past this."

Phoebe looked at Prue with a new understanding, "This is magic isn't it?" the words Glen had said ringing in her mind. "Have I told you lately I love you?"

"Everyday sweetie." Prue said as she reached out with her hand wanting to just once more touch Phoebes face and cup it in her hand. "I love you too."

Phoebe lifted her hand where Prue's was, wishing for that one more chance to hold her sister. As she watched Prue fade into a stream of gold and white lights.

* * *

Cole walked up the stairs to the Manor, but something felt different to him. "Phoebe?"

"She'll be right here Cole." Piper replied from her place in the living room.

He walked in and saw Paige sitting on the couch next to Piper. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah we just had a little sister thing. Phoebe should be home soon."

"I'll be upstairs." He turned and walked up the stairs.

--- ----

Phoebe ran up the steps and rushed through the front door. "Piper?"

"Here." Piper saw the look on Phoebes face. "What? What happened?"

"Glen was right. There is something demonic with all of this."

"And you know this.."

"Let's just say for now I had a chat with my big sister."

Piper looked again at her questionably.

"No time to explain. We have to fix this. Someone cast a spell to make Paige relive all of this again." She explained as she ran up the stairs to the attic.

Phoebe flipped through the whole book and found nothing.

"Phoebe maybe we just need a spell. That simple." Piper said as she came up behind Phoebe

Phoebe looked at Piper then towards Paige. "Ok we can do that. Give me a second."

_"The pain of your past_

_shall remain in our past._

_From the heart of one._

_Comes forgiveness to one._

_Let our Charmed bond be stronger._

_And our family love together."_

Cole sat in his room and felt the shift of magic in the house. He closed his eyes and summoned a demon. "Go up to the attic and attack them now."

The demon was about to protest.

"_**NOW!"**_

The demon bowed before disappearing and reappearing in the attic with an energy ball formed and ready in his hands.

"_PHOEBE, LOOK OUT_!" Paige's voice carried across the attic as she leaped towards her sister. Pushing her out of the way of certain death.

Piper reacted quickly blowing the demon up before he had a chance to reload.

Phoebe heard Paige scream as she saw the energy ball almost hit her. But all she felt was the weight of her sister sending them both across the attic floor.

Piper ran over to her fallen sisters and gently helped Paige up, "You two ok?"

"I am. Phoebs?"

"Oooh."

Piper leaned down and helped Phoebe stand.

"Owowow." Phoebe protested as she let Piper help her up

"Oh Phoebe…" Paige started as she helped Piper with Phoebe.

"Paige don't say you are sorry you just saved my life." Phoebe said before Paige got out another word. "I say sister night."

Cole ran through the attic door with panic and worry on his face, "What? What happened?" his worry turned to anger when he was Piper and Paige helping Phoebe. "Oh God Phoebe. Your hurt." He quickly made his way to his wife taking her from Piper.

"I'm ok Cole, Paige saved my life. I'll take a few extra bruises for that."

Cole looked at Paige with gratitude. Despite everything he was trying to do, he didn't want to lose Phoebe. And was glad that the demon was taking care of by the sisters. For it saved him for doing it later.

--- ----

Cole had gone to bed after making sure Phoebe was ok. He sat there seething, knowing his attempt to break their bond had failed. "You may have won this one. But this battle is not over."

--- ----

Phoebe rested her head against Paige. As the two sat on the couch with Piper sitting across from them.

"Paige, I think you and I need to have a heart to heart. What say tomorrow I get off early and we do something? Just the two of us? Put all this behind us?"

Paige at first looked at Phoebe before she reached down and hugged her, "I say that sounds perfect."

"Oh Owwie."

Paige pulled back, "Oh Sorry Phoebs."

They sat there just the two of them long after Piper had gone to bed. She knew the two of them needed some time to heal. And she also knew they were both well on their way to that and more.

Paige looked down at Phoebe as she slept. She knew they had a long way to go, but she also knew that together, with Piper, they would be ok. Leaning down she gently placed a kiss on Phoebes forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too Paige." Phoebe replied softly though not even opening her eyes.


End file.
